La noche del millón de dólares
by Lunanoe
Summary: Patrick saboreó sus labios. En ese beso, el mundo se paró y ella se convirtió en los cables que le sostenían, en el centro de su existencia. Entrelazaron sus piernas. Patrick se sintió completo, sabedor de la dirección por la que discurriría su vida desde aquel momento.


-No puedo pagarte, no ahora, déjeme un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez si me concede tres meses...-suplicó Tom Lisbon, al que sólo le quedaba postrarse de rodillas ante Patrick Jane, el hombre al que le debía un millón de dólares.

Patrick Jane, sinónimo de crueldad y ambición. Criado en el seno de una familia ganadera, su habilidad para camelarse a los poderosos y derrocar a todo aquel que le hiciera sombra le permitió hacerse de oro. Poco a poco, logró ganarse los favores del monarca, que premió su "lealtad" -el término correcto sería falsa admiración- regalándole la villa de Sacramento, donde había implantado leyes dirigidas a sacar beneficios económicos a costa de los impuestos de los ciudadanos, los cuales eran estafados sin ellos saber nada. Si por un casual alguien le pedía un préstamo, no tenía reparo en concedérselo. Eso sí, a cambio exigía el triple de lo aportado en un período de tiempo de un año. Tom Lisbon, dueño de un pequeño restaurante, había sido uno de los beneficiados de su "generosidad" y, con el dinero, logró pagar unas deudas que había contraído por su afición al juego. Pero ese vicio era el responsable de que no pudiera pagar la deuda. Ya podía dar mil excusas o ponerse a llorar que Patrick Jane no iba a perdonarle el millón de dólares.

-Señor Lisbon, comprendo sus problemas pero no son asunto mío: contrajo una deuda conmigo y ahora tiene que cumplir su promesa o me veré en la triste obligación de dar parte a las autoridades. Veríamos quién tiene la razón -replicó Patrick desafiante, sabedor de su posición intacta.

-Por favor, señor Jane, sé que usted es un buen hombre. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-No me interesa nada que no sea mi millón de dólares. No tienes nada productivo que ofrecerme.

-Se lo ruego, señor...

-Bueno, ya es suficiente -dijo Jane con voz de aburrimiento- , váyase, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Señor Lisbon, como no tenga hoy mi dinero cumpliré mi amenaza: no me temblará la voz.

-No lo dudo, es usted peor que el demonio -susurró Tom mientras salía del despacho, desesperado al pensar de dónde diablos iba a sacar un millón de dólares antes de que acabara el día.

22:00 horas. Hotel San John. Sacramento.

-Señor Jane, una mujer desea hablar con usted de inmediato.

Wayne Rigsby, el secretario de Patrick, decía estas palabras recién entrado en una pequeña sala privada que se había acondicionado especialmente para Jane. Se componía básicamente de un sofá y una mesa con múltiples alimentos: salmón, caviar, fresas, ostras y, por supuesto, champagne. Rigsby ni se inmutó al ver a Patrick rodeado de dos mujeres que le profesaban las más apasionadas caricias.

-Que espere un poco, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? -replicó a la vez que introducía las manos en el interior de los muslos de cada una de sus acompañantes.

-Dice que es muy importante.

-Pues que se pase mañana por el ayuntamiento.

-Creo que no se trata de un tema burocrático, señor.

Jane suspiró. ¿No podían dejarle disfrutar en paz? Seguro que sería otra pobretona que le pediría dinero para alimentar a sus retoños. Se levantó de mala gana.

-Ahora vuelvo chicas, no lloréis demasiado.

Jane salió de la sala a través de las dos cortinas azules que hacían la función de puerta. Pasó a un enorme salón de suelo de cerámica y cuyo techo destacaba por una impresionante lámpara de oro con miles de diamantes colgados. Alrededor de la sala, múltiples mesas con variados alimentos y bebidas que los ocupantes miraban con ojos golosos pero que evitaban con la excusa de hacer una dieta que se saltarían en cuanto estuvieran en soledad y no fuera necesario aparentar ante nadie. Políticos, hombres de negocios, aristócratas...Los seguidores del más puro capitalismo se reunían para burlarse de las necesidades por las que pasaba la población y buscar la manera de engordar aún más su cartera sin importar el hecho de que la gente se moría de hambre. Escoltado por Rigsby, Jane desembocó en la entrada del hotel, una sala de recepción muy sencilla con un sillón negro para esperar, una mesa desde la que se podía ver a una bonita recepcionista y finalmente a ella, una belleza de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, pues estaba apoyada sobre una columna a cuya izquierda había una gran ventanal desde el que podía verse la avenida. Rigsby se marchó, no le apetecía oír la conversación ni tampoco su jefe le permitiría andar metiendo las narices en sus asuntos. Jane carraspeó. La chica dio un respingo, parecía asustada. Se dio la vuelta. "Que bella es", pensó Jane. Sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban un poco húmedos aunque intentaba ocultarlo bajo una máscara de dureza que a él no lograba engañarle: su estado era de tristeza, de pesar. No quería estar ahí. ¿Y entonces por qué venía? Esa mujer le tenía realmente intrigado.

-Buenas noches, señor Jane -dijo Teresa Lisbon, acercándose tímidamente a él- . Mi nombre es Teresa Lisbon...

¡Entonces ya lo entendía! La hija de Tom Lisbon. Había oído hablar de ella aunque nunca había tenido el gusto de verla. Se decía que era una mujer de pelo en pecho, dura, seria, que huía de relaciones. Se le vino a la cabeza el adjetivo con que la ciudad se refería a ella. Se lo contó Lorelei, su secretaria, una noche en la que estaba demasiado cansado como para acostarse con ella y le había pedido que le hiciera una descripción de los ciudadanos. Había mencionado a Teresa de pasada: "Y luego está Tom Lisbon, padre de "La Virgen", el dueño del restaurante...". No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Nunca una mujer le había impresionado, y excitado, tanto.

-¿Qué vienes? ¿Ha suplicarme que le perdone la deuda a tu padre? Que más quisiera yo, pero firmamos un acuerdo y a mí me gusta cumplir las normas -dijo Jane.

-Ya sé que su obligación es pagarle pero ahora mismo no dispone del dinero -replicó Teresa con la voz algo entrecortada -. Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Pues has venido para nada, le quedan -Jane miró su reloj- una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para pagarme. Si cuando el reloj den las doce no dispongo de mi dinero me veré obligado a dar parte a las altas esferas.

-¿Y no podría pagarle de otra forma?

Las mejillas de Teresa adquirieron un suave tono rojizo. "Que hermosa es", pensó Jane. Había estado con cientos de mujeres, las más bellas del mundo, pero ninguna había logrado causar en él una impresión tan intensa como la que le producía esa chica.

-No me interesa que me pague con bonos para comer en su restaurante -contestó Jane.

-No es eso...- Teresa vaciló- ¿Qué le parezco yo como forma de pago?

Teresa intentó poner una voz seductora pero no lo logró. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para jugar a la seducción. Sabía que Jane denunciaría a su padre y que el destino de éste sería la cárcel tras el embargo de todos sus bienes. Teresa no podía permitirlo y, como en más de una ocasión había oído que la mayor debilidad del déspota Patrick Jane eran las féminas, se le ocurrió presentarse en el hotel donde sabía que se encontraba y entregarse a él, aunque pensaba que éste se echaría a reír y la expulsaría a patadas. Jane la miró de arriba a abajo: le impresionaba aún más porque era valiente, se estaba ofreciendo a un hombre que quería sumir a su padre en la miseria para proteger a su progenitor. A Patrick se le ocurrió que no le bastaría una sola noche con esa mujer: probablemente querría más de ella, desearía todo una vez estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, le atraía como si ella fuera su centro de gravedad. Era una sensación extraña, algo que nunca antes había experimentado pero que no podía apartar ahora: sin saber el motivo, se sabía atado a esa mujer. Entonces, su mente elaboró un plan para tenerla algo más que una noche: a fin de cuentas, una sola velada nocturna no valía un millón de dólares, a pesar de que la fémina que velaría en su lecho fuera tan irresistible como Teresa Lisbon.

-Haremos esto, Teresa -dijo Jane- . Tú sabes que es una chorrada el pensar que estoy dispuesto a perder un millón de dólares por una noche de amor cuando puedo tener las que quiera sin pagar. Por eso mismo, no voy a retenerte hasta que el sol se ponga -Teresa suspiró aliviada, creyendo que la dejaría marchar y perdonaría la deuda de su padre- , lo haré cuando me plazca- Lisbon se estremeció: iba a quedar a la merced de ese canalla, ¿quería convertirla en su juguetito, una diversión para las noches de tormenta que no saliera de casa? Sintió enormes deseos de salir de allí pero ya no podía: tenía que continuar hasta el final, aunque eso supusiera perder toda su dignidad y transformarse en un trozo de carne-. Este es el trato: te quedarás conmigo hasta que yo crea que has saldado la deuda de tu padre. Por supuesto no podrás alejarte de mí en ningún momento ni intentar huir.

-Jamás haría eso, nunca rompo mi palabra -contestó Lisbon, a la que a esas alturas ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para sacar -. Si tengo que convertirme en tu esclava sexual lo haré, por mi padre, pero prométeme que no le denunciarás, por favor -suplicó Lisbon.

-Yo tampoco rompo mi palabra -dijo Jane, que se había perdido en el verde de los preciosos ojos de Lisbon. Pestañeó dos veces para volver en sí.

Después de tomar el ascensor hasta la tercera planta, llegaron a un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas. Lisbon sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. Esa noche ese hombre le arrebataría algo más que su dignidad: su virginidad. No se sentía preparada para dejar atrás ese estatutos, ni siquiera aunque hubiera estado enamorada de ese hombre del que no podía negar le atraía mucho aunque en ese momento el deseo y el odio quedaban enfrentados en su cuerpo. Jane sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, pasando a una enorme suite donde lo primero que se veía era un salón con un sofá de cuero, una mesita de madera y una televisión, y a cuya espalda se podía apreciar una gran azotea con muebles de madera. Al andar unos pasos, Lisbon apreció la gran cama que había a la izquierda del salón. Le entraron ganas de vomitar por los enormes nervios. Jane estaba de espaldas a ella, notando la tensión que manaba de su cuerpo. Le producía una cierta ternura, aquel estado de vulneración que Teresa presentaba hizo que la viera como una muñequita de cristal, tan frágil que había que meterla en una caja para que no corriera el riesgo de que alguien la rompiera. Jane la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Teresa sintió algo duro contra su pelvis: su cara se volvió todavía más roja. Jane sonrió al ver el color que había adquirido. La tomó en brazos y, muy suavemente, la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella. Acarició su rostro, quedándose durante largo rato observándola: el mundo pareció detenerse aquellos minutos. Jane comenzó a preocuparse: ¿qué le estaba pasando? No había pasado ni diez minutos con aquella mujer y ya le estremecía pensar el día que ella reclamara su derecho a ser libre y se marchara. Besó su cuello, perdiéndose en el dulce perfume de su piel llena de pecas. Metió su mano debajo de su blusa azul, acariciando sus senos. Lisbon se estremeció. Jamás un hombre la había acariciado de esa manera. Tuvo ganas de que la noche no acabara nunca, de quedarse siempre con ese hombre. Si una simple caricia ya le había puesto los pelos de punta, ¿cómo sería cuando llegaran hasta el final? Jane abrió los botones de su blusa, dejándola con el sujetador al aire. Cogió una pierna de Lisbon y se la colocó en la cadera mientras besaba su cuello. Le dio la vuelta, dejándola encima de él. Jane se sentó y Teresa rodeó su cadera con las piernas. Le quitó su chaqueta y la camisa, exponiendo su torso. Dios, era tan atractivo. Un intenso calor recorrió la espalda de Lisbon: era el placer, sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Lisbon comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos por el cuello de Jane, alternándolo con besos. Jane creyó morir de placer, a pesar de las muchas mujeres que le habían hecho eso mismo, ninguna fue capaz de reportarle tanto placer como Teresa, que había abandonado su cuello y le estaba quitando los pantalones. Jane lamió la oreja de la mujer y ella se rió. Cuando le quitó los pantalones, Teresa agachó la cabeza y besó sus muslos. Ahora sí que estaba perdido: ¿de dónde había salido aquella mujer? ¿Se había caído del cielo? Conocía el punto exacto para hacerlo estallar de placer. Jane soltó un gemido y metió sus manos por debajo de las bragas de Lisbon, a la que ya le había quitado su pantalón. Lisbon también gimió. Volvió a levantar la cabeza. Le dio una palmada en los pectorales a Jane para tumbarle en la cama. Jane colocó la melena de Lisbon a un lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando los dos prácticamente pegados. Acarició su espalda y puso una de sus manos en sus nalgas. Lisbon sabía que ya había llegado el momento. A pesar de que ese hombre la estaba transportando al paraíso y había logrado excitarla, no se veía lista para rematar la faena. Lisbon introdujo su mano debajo del bóxer de Jane, moviendo su "teléfono móvil". Uf, Jane, ¿qué te estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenías tantas ansias de besarla cuando rehuyes el acto del beso? Se conocían hace menos de una hora pero Jane supo algo: ya nunca más podría seguir viviendo sin ella. Él, que siempre se había burlado del amor a primera vista, ahora lo estaba sintiendo y le gustaba. No quería dejarla ir, deseaba estar siempre a su lado, convertirse en el hombre de sus sueños para que ella no le viera como un tirano opresor y se enamorara como él lo estaba de ella. Sí, parecerá absurdo, inverosímil, pero, ¿qué iba a hacerle? Desde que la vio miles de sentimientos afloraron en su estómago. Ahora sabía la razón: se había enamorado de Teresa Lisbon y ya no podía, no quería, obviarlo. Se imaginaba los días que seguirían a éste sin que el sexo se entrometiera en sus pensamientos, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Entonces, sintió asco de si mismo por obligarla a estar a su lado. La amaba y quería que estuviera feliz, y él sabía que nunca lo estaría retenida contra su voluntad. Intentó olvidar el intenso palpitar de su corazón cuando tomó la decisión de dejarla marchar cuando quisiera, pero no ahora mismo, necesitaba besarla, sentir el sabor de sus labios. Ella seguía jugando traviesa, con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué te pasaba, Teresa? Detestaba a ese hombre, le parecía un niñato inmaduro y cruel, pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo último que quería era que le diera la patada y le dijera que podía marcharse, que ya sentía saldada su deuda? Y, además, ¿por qué sentía celos al pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por esa cama? Ella era una más, no era nadie especial, pero, entonces, ¿por qué él la miraba de ese modo? ¿Por qué le parecía que la miraba como si ella fuera la primera maravilla del mundo, el tesoro más valioso del mundo? No, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas, y también ese sentimiento que afloraba en ella, ese nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago al saberse observada.

-Teresa -Jane suspiraba de placer.

-Dime -contestó Lisbon, dejando de jugar.

-Bésame -suplicó Jane.

¿Qué le besara? ¡Pero si Patrick Jane no besaba a las mujeres! O eso era lo que ella había oído.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, bésame Teresa -volvió a rogar Patrick.

Teresa aproximó su rostro al de Patrick, que colocó sus manos en el cuello de Lisbon para acariciarlo. Juntaron sus labios. Patrick saboreó sus labios. En ese beso, el mundo se paró y ella se convirtió en los cables que le sostenían, en el centro de su existencia. Entrelazaron sus piernas. Patrick se sintió completo, sabedor de la dirección por la que discurriría su vida desde aquel momento. Ansiaba estar dentro de ella, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Por tanto, se conformó con posar la cabeza de Lisbon sobre su pecho. Lisbon oyó su corazón, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sonrió maravillada.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras, Teresa -dijo Patrick con un dije de tristeza en la voz.

-Tú lo has dicho: cuando quiera -replicó Teresa mirándole a los ojos.

Él había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era absurdo pensar que una noche con Teresa Lisbon valía un millón de dólares. Ella valía mucho, mucho, mucho más que un simple trozo de papel verde.


End file.
